The field of the invention is that of a locationally adjustable actuator to provide input to an automotive vehicle control. More particularly, the invention relates to a powered locationally adjustable brake or clutch and accelerator pedal assembly which can provide linear locational adjustment while at the same time providing independent inputs for the various operational functions and which can also provide a constant push rod/pedal force ratio.
It is known in the art that certain vehicles provide pedal assemblies that are locationally adjustable. Adjustable pedal assemblies are advantageous in that they allow for greater operator comfort. Adjustable pedal assemblies also help compensate for a lack of seat adjustment fore and aft in a vehicle. It is desirable for an adjustable pedal assembly to provide as linear an adjustment as possible. Many adjustable pedal assemblies of the past provided adjustment along an arc. It is also desirable to provide an adjustable pedal assembly wherein the ratio of push rod force respective pedal force ratio remains constant during the various stages of operation.
To provide a linearly adjustable pedal with a constant push rod/pedal force ratio combined with additional advantages unavailable in the revealed art, a revelation of the present invention is brought forth.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a locationally adjustable actuator for providing a force input to a rod operatively with a vehicle control. An actuator includes a rod link having a first pivotal connection with respect to the vehicle and a second pivotal connection with the control rod. An upper front link is provided having a first pivotal connection with the vehicle coaxial with the rod""s first pivotal connection. A lower front link is provided having a third pivotal connection with the rod link. A middle link is provided having a first end with a fourth pivotal connection with the upper front link. The middle link has a fifth pivotal connection with the lower front link. An upper rear link is provided having a fourth pivotal connection with the upper front link and the middle link. A lower rear link is provided having a fifth pivotal connection with the lower front link and the middle link. A pedal link is provided having a sixth pivotal connection with the upper rear link and a seventh pivotal connection with the lower rear link. A slider is slidably mounted on a frame and has a sixth pivotal connection with the pedal link and with the upper rear link. Linear adjustment of the slider with respect to the vehicle linearally adjusts the position of the pedal link with respect to the vehicle. Additionally, a knee bolster can be provided which is pivotally connected in an area adjacent the vehicle dashboard and has a lower end pivotally connected by a link to the slider. Accordingly, adjustment of the slider and of the pedal actuator also adjusts the position of the knee bolster to place it in a more optimum position for vehicle occupants regardless of their height.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an adjustable foot pedal. It is also a feature of the present invention to provide an adjustable foot pedal which additionally provides an adjustable knee bolster.
Other features of the invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings.